


When You Make Deals With the Devil

by KrazyKeke



Series: Bad Doesn't Always Mean Evil [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Badass Amanda Waller, Do not fuck with the Potter family, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Genderbent Harry Potter - Freeform, I kind of used the comic con version of this, Person of Color Harry Potter, Spoilers, Suicide Squad Spoilers, Torture, Waller is reaching, and added a little extra, and if you read between the lines about sirius too, but the main person who was posting great vids on youtube, it does not end well, or the Black family, some information is implied about joni, their acc was deleted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Most of the evil in this world is done by people with good intentions.” It can never be said that Amanda Waller didn't know how to get the system to work with her. Once she came up with a plan, no matter how long it took, she saw it through. Getting Task Force X to be more than just a dream and idea wasn't the worst thing she had tried to take on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As the author, I can admit to my faults and say that I'm not always 100% clear on the law with things like diplomatic immunity and how that affects people from different countries that come to America and do bad things. So, anyway, ignoring that, let's just leave it with the fact that Waller is overstretching her authority as always, okay? Okay.
> 
> This is a (sort of) prequel to What Doesn't Kill Me...

The entire restaurant had been cleared out, except for a few people. “It’s taken some time but I finally have them. The worst of the worst.” Her voice dropped into an almost whisper as she uttered the last sentence. Reaching into her satchel and removing a thick bound book. The politician put on a pair of glasses as he flipped open the front page.

“Where?”

A tiny smile appeared on her lips and was gone as fast as it came. “Let’s just say I put’em in a hole and threw away the hole.”

“There are rumors that some of them have...abilities.” 

Taking a bite of the side items on her plate, she chewed her food thoroughly before swallowing. “Oh yeah. I’ve...seen things. Maybe Superman was some kind of beacon. Now it’s too late for them to creep back into the shadows. I want to assemble a task force with the most dangerous people on the planet who I think can do some good.” Amanda had never been one to bite her tongue, twiddle her fingers or sit on her ass and avoid the inevitable. She hadn’t done it as a child and she wasn’t doing it now while talking to her superiors. 

“They’re bad guys.” One of the men, who she was calling Idiot #1 in her head, remarked. He seemed to think that things were the same before Superman first appeared, that vigilantes and villains weren’t running amok and destroying the city in their wake, but in vastly differing ways. Waller thought it was her duty to enlighten him of this naivety. Clasping her hands together, she looked him directly in the eye, “Exactly.” The word was soft spoken but firm, cold. “And if anything goes wrong, we blame them.”

Removing his glasses, the politician couldn’t help but ask, a little sarcastically but also genuinely interested, “What makes you think that you can control them?”

“Because getting people to act against their own self-interest is what I do for a living.” As the men hemmed and hawwed over what they should do and occasionally she explained about the origins of some of the squad, as she suspected, they were struck dumb on the final entry.  “You can’t use  _ her  _ in the field. The last time a government official caught and detained one of them, it was a legal nightmare and we’re still feeling the aftereffects of their displeasure years later.” The military leader couldn’t help the way he went off but just looking at the picture was making him feel angry, no, furious. 

“That was because one of the psychiatrists at Arkham Asylum conducted illegal and inhumane experiments, keeping an innocent man under extreme--”

“Do the words, ‘let her go’ even register to you right now? She has diplomatic immunity, for God’s sake!”

“If she did not commit a crime on American soil, she has diplomatic immunity. There’s evidence of her being in contact with The Joker! Recordings of making deals with him.” Amanda rarely rose her voice but for this, she had to and just as she knew it, the military asshole sat back down, loosening his collar, his entire face red. “Right now, she’s operating under an alias. Jonquil Evans, she’s calling herself. If we put just a little more pressure on her, she’ll give us the information about the real mastermind who calls the shots.”

“You’re going to do what you want anyway.” Resignation made the military man’s shoulders slump in defeat. He leaned back in his seat. “And on your head be it when her godfather rips apart this city looking for the girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for torture. 
> 
> I was going to leave this alone. But why not give some more back story, let people ruminate and wonder about Sirius' relationship with Joker, why he would trust (though that's a strong word) Jonquil with him. Draco's involvement in her predicament is revealed. It does get worse.
> 
> Update: the gif is how Joni cries while tortured.   
> You probably didn't need that image but well.

They kept Jonquil strapped to a stone hard slab, wrapped head to toe in [ bandages ](http://pm1.narvii.com/5819/d954fb202e14acdf3114d88ba88994684851987f_hq.jpg) with #3S over the facial area. Her hands, feet, midsection and even her throat were restrained. Everyday, they would push the limits of her capabilities just a little further, test to see how much pain she could take before she ‘died’. And was alive once again.

No matter how much she screamed and screamed and screamed in agony, the doctors did not let up. No, when one would tire, another would take up his or her position and a new round of pain and suffering would be visited upon her.

In a truly memorable moment before she blacked out, or was it when she was shot in the head? Whatever, her vision had gone dark for a moment, a few minutes, an hour, days. An eternity? Who knew. But they kept pieces of her body parts in jars. She couldn’t talk or breathe properly because her teeth had been ripped out, her nose broken. Physical pain she could handle. It was nothing. This was nothing. These pathetic humans would not break her. _They would not break her._ No matter how much she tried to convince herself, deep down it wasn’t true. These people were professionals, hired to bring about as much pain as possible, to find out her secrets and what made her tick. And if they drove her insane in the process? What did it matter. No one was coming. No one was coming, they didn’t know where she had gone or even that she was missing at all.

They didn’t know because Draco fielded all the calls, telling her Uncle M that everything was fine. They were enjoying the anonymity and hospitality of Gotham, they were hitting up clubs and raking in cash under Joker’s watchful eye. Jonquil had laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed until she cried when Waller told her that. “We want to know more about your uncle’s business. What he sends across state just for the clown. His connections. Where he sleeps, what he eats.”

Joni had to give the woman props. She must have a steel stomach before one of the more sadistic doctor had ripped out her eyes and another had wrapped white cloth around the empty eye sockets, but blood stained the fabric and dripped down her cheeks, like red tears. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble, lady. Wait, no. I’m not.” Smiling from ear to ear almost, she tilted her head to the side and kicked her legs leisurely. “He may have taken me in off the streets but he sure the fuck doesn’t give a damn enough about me to stage a rescue.” Although the black haired woman couldn’t see, which was a goddamn fucking shame as she wanted to see that broad’s angered expression as she spewed this bullshit.

“How unfortunate that you’re being so uncooperative, Miss Evans. Or should I call you Lady Potter?” The cool sarcasm grated Joni’s nerves, made her grind her teeth. “You don’t like your official title? Is that it? You have a pipe dream about being a normal woman. It’s so funny, it’s sad that your lover sold you out to the feds with far less convincing. I see you have terrible taste in men.” Waller knew exactly how to goad her and Joni lunged at her, teeth bared. Only to scream again as a guard tazed her. “Please. Keep being uncooperative. I can hurt you for the rest of your lives. See if you’re **really** as immortal as you seem.”

Joni was spasming too hard to say what she really wanted to say. Which was ‘Fuck. You.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Please let me know what you think with constructive critique, kudos, etc.


End file.
